Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ashley completes in her favorite game, she earns $850$ points. Ashley already has $140$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3740$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ashley needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ashley will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ashley wants to have at least $3740$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3740$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3740$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 850 + 140 \geq 3740$ $ x \cdot 850 \geq 3740 - 140 $ $ x \cdot 850 \geq 3600 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3600}{850} \approx 4.24$ Since Ashley won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.24$ up to $5$ Ashley must complete at least 5 levels.